The Pirate's Life For Me
by adventure-timer225
Summary: Isabella Swan Sparrow and her father. Short and kind of cute. Review if I should continue this! If I do, I have a cool plot already planned...
1. Pirates

_**A/N:** Yupp, new story. You know what that means... my imagination is going bizonkers. I was listening to Davy Jones' music box lullaby and thinking of Pirates of the Caribbean and Twilight so... Could be just this one little chapter, or if it gets enough great feedback, I'll continue. I know, I'm getting crazy with all the stories. I mean, writing three different stories at one time is pretty hectic. Plus I have poopy school..._

_Anyway... PLEASE REVIEW ON MY STORIES. I'm getting a little desperate here... tell me if you like. :D_

_Beep._

Pirates

I sat on the shore as it was nearing sunset. I let the cool, salty ocean winds tousle my hair and softly touch my exposed skin. My boots were almost touching the small waves of water washing up to the beach. My hat was shading my eyes from the slightly bright rays of the sun as I dug my fingers into the soft sand.

As I sat in the little amount of sun left, I looked upon the horizon. And lucky enough, there it was. The Black Pearl. I stood up as the ship approached the shore of the island I was currently stranded on. The ship had gotten close enough to where I could see the figure of a man standing on the bow of the ship.

My hands circled around my mouth. "Did you forget something again, Father?" I yelled in his direction. I placed my hands on my hips for a moment.

"I did no such thing, my dearest Isabella! You were just falling behind, and I am a pirate after all!" he called as he stepped down from the bow. He would always do this to me, whenever I fell behind. I would have to say I wasn't the most graceful pirate in the world, but I was the daughter of the most daring and cunning. I knew what I needed to know for a life on the sea. "Isabella Swan Sparrow! Get on the ship before I leave your bottom behind again!" I rolled my eyes and ran through the clear ocean water. I approached the side of the boat, and began to climb. I landed my feet on the familiar deck, and looked up to see an odd look on my father's face.

I mocked a delighted smile. "Well if it isn't the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow! And he came back for me!" I hugged him tightly, knowing he didn't like it at all. He has no problem with me hugging him, it was just when I held on to long he got annoyed.

He pulled away and raised his hand in declaration. "I only came back for you because I would have gotten in trouble with many people if I didn't. I am still a pirate Isabella, and I must follow the codes." By many people, he meant Aunt Elizabeth as I liked to call her. We weren't related, but she acted like my mother and friend all the time. Father said she insisted that her last name would be my middle name, and he didn't seem to protest.

I scoffed. "You came back for me because you know you love me, Father!"

He threw up his hands as another sign of his declarations. "That I do, little Isabella! That I do! But you see, dear, that was not the only reason. You must learn to expand your mind, child, or you will never learn," he mock scolded.

"Says the captain who only wants his treasure," I muttered. He let out a laugh and turned away.

Father walked to the wheel of the grand ship, and I was greeted by the many familiar faces of the crew. I recognized all faces, having known the crew for my entire life. I was the youngest, and the only girl on the Pearl, but they treated me the same as everyone else. No special treatment for the captain's daughter and I liked it that way. And as a result for growing up with the crew, I started acting like the crew. I picked up their eating habits, yet stayed in my tiny form, I cursed like the pirate I was every chance I could get, and I worked as hard as the people in the crew. We all played our little games when there was enough time and sometimes Father would take a break from being the "responsible" one and be his old self. It was our family on the sea. And our family on land was Aunt Elizabeth. And since Uncle Will was Captain of the Flying Dutchman, we would visit him on sea as well every once in a while.

Once the ship was brought back to order and sailing the calm waves again, and approached my father and stood watching the horizons with him. We looked quite similar as we looked over the Pearl, almost identical hats and the same shade of brown hair waving over our faces, except his were in dreadlocks and mine fell nicely. He wore his traditional layers of coat, vest, and shirt and brown sagging trousers while I wore a simple white blouse and jacket and black pants. We had the same expressions on our faces as we gazed upon the coming night and the darkening sky. The crew said I was the womanly version of my father, which raised a rather disturbing image in my mind.

I glanced in my father's direction and noticed he had a small smile on his face. I quickly looked back to the horizon, but spoke. "What?"

His smiled widened. "I'm just admiring the beautiful creature that I have created." I laughed. Yes, he would have tied a compliment for me to his doing. "If only your mother could see you now," he muttered. I was told my mother died after I was born. Father never mentioned her name, so I let it be. I was also told that my father didn't have much of a soft spot before I arrived. He used to be the pirate that cared about nothing but treasure and adventure. He was the best pirate, in my opinion though. He could take care of me and still have his taste of adventure at one time.

After I was old enough to go on my own, I stayed. The sense of adventure and the sea had gotten to me, and I loved it. I smiled widely as I thought. "What are you smiling at?" I heard Father ask.

I shrugged. "Many things."

He laughed and stumbled over when the ship rocked gently. "That mind of yours Isabella. Not the mind of a pirate, but definitely a smart mind." I laughed along with him.

"Well, I learned everything from the best," I announced. That caused the crew to cheer and whistle, which made me laugh harder.

The laughs died down, and my father stood up again next to me. I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder.

I began to sing softly. "Yo ho, yo ho. A pirate's life for me."

He chuckled quietly. "That, you are right, darling daughter." I smiled contentedly, knowing I had my small, pirate family with me to the greatest pirate adventures of a lifetime.


	2. The Flying Dutchman

**_A/N:_**_ So, I have gotten good feedback and favorites and such enough for me to write another chapter. The first chapters will probably have no plot, just random adventures and fluff. Smiley Face._

I stood on the mast of the ship, waiting for sunrise. It was almost there, just a few more seconds. And then, the flash of green. As the green dimmed, a ship was on the horizon. I smiled and grabbed the nearest rope to me. I jumped from the height of the mast and swung down to the deck. Sadly, my footing was off when I landed, so I stumbled a little bit.

"Still very clumsy, the captain's daughter," Mr. Gibbs said from behind me.

I turned around to face him. "Hell to you too, Mr. Gibbs." I hugged him and quickly ran over to the bow of the ship. Father was steering the ship, so I stood next to him. I turned to him excitedly. "Are we going over there?"

He laughed. "I believe they are already here." Just then, I heard yells on the bottom of the deck. I turned to see the marine-life crew of the Flying Dutchman. They swung on ropes to the Pearl and landed with evil-sounding laughs and cheers. Their weapons were still out though, which made them look threatening. I moved away from Father and ran to the main deck. I greeted everyone with 'hello's as I pushed through the crowded crew. I finally saw the ship I was looking for and moved to the highest point I could find. I grabbed another rope and took a deep breath. The deck disappeared from under my feet and it was soon the ocean surface. I landed with a loud thud, and I felt proud of myself. _Hoorah to Isabella. She didn't stumble or fall,_ I congratulated myself.

The ship was empty. No sound to be heard. I began to walk slowly around the ship in curiosity. It was quite large, larger than the Pearl. And the sails were torn, which gave the ship more of a haunting feeling. There were sea creatures everywhere- barnacles, coral, sea stars, kelp. Some of the floorboards on the deck were broken, snapped in half. If a mainlander saw this ship, they would have thought it was old and on its last life. But they didn't know the real power hidden in the decks of the ship and the hearts of its crew.

There was a rustling behind me, and I smirked. Before checking who it was, I turned and jumped the captain behind me. He stumbled backwards, but chuckled and hugged me back. "Uncle Will!" I yelled as I was lifted off of the deck.

"Isabella!" he yelled as to mock my enthusiasm.

I squeezed harder. "I missed you," I told him.

He sighed. "I missed you too, little girl." He put me down, and grabbed my shoulders. He looked different, more like he was becoming part of the ocean. A starfish was stuck to his face, and there were barnacles growing up his arm. It looked funny, especially on Uncle Will. "You have grown a lot, much to my dismay," he told me.

I shrugged and smiled. "It's part of life. You have grown… much fishier, since last time I saw you." He tossed his head back and laughed.

"It happens when you have been stuck underwater on the Dutchman, girly." He paused and his face fell. "How is Elizabeth?" he asked quietly.

I sighed. "She's fine. Aunt Elizabeth is doing her queenly duties. How much longer." He knew exactly what I was asking. Once every ten years he was able to go on land and visit his wife, Aunt Elizabeth. It was a sad story, only being able to see your loved one every ten years. But it was either that, or he would have been dead because of Davy Jones. Father told me the whole story, from beginning to end.

He gave me a sad smile. "I already visited a couple of years ago, Isabella. You were on a hunt with your father then."

Oh, that's right. I was born three years after Uncle left, so I was seven when I first saw him. I was seventeen when Father took me to find some treasure on the coast of Cuba and fight that odd serpent there. I was nineteen now, my birthday nearing. I can't believe I missed his visit, even if he took the Dutchman to the Pearl every once in a while.

He saw my expression of sadness. "Is she still taking care of my heart?" he asked suddenly.

I smiled widely. "Of course. It's her most prized possession. She has it hidden well, but she showed me." His eyes widened.

I laughed at his face. "It was weird, but interesting at the same time."

He smiled. "Of course, it's interesting to you. But it's perfectly normal to see a beating heart in a chest for your aunt, father, and I." We began to walk around the ship, talking about our adventures, what has happened to everyone, when he would visit again.

One of the eel-headed crew members landed on the Dutchman. "Captain Turner, it's almost time to leave." I pouted and looked to the sun. Almost sunset. He wrapped me in another hug.

"I'll see you again, little girl. Tell your aunt I love and miss her," he whispered in my ear.

I nuzzled my head in his neck. "Alright, I will. She loves and misses you too."

He let go as the crew started to pile on the Dutchman. I swung myself back to the Pearl and turned to wave goodbye. Uncle Will raised his hand and waved to it slightly towards me. He turned and yelled, "Hey, Jack! Take care of your daughter for me!" I laughed.

I answered Uncle Will. "He always does!"

Uncle Will smiled widely as the ship started to drift away. My eyesight became blurry, but not from the salty sea air. I roughly wiped the threatening tears with my sleeve. I was able to see Uncle Will again as he was smiling sadly. I smiled back, and he was called back by one of the shipmates. He gave a final wave as he drifted farther and father away, towards the sun. And then, a flash of green.


	3. Worse Than A Storm

**_A/N:_**_ Tiny, fluffy- kind of- chapter! : )_

I hummed my favorite song while I watched the waves pass by. The water shimmered as the ship moved through. It was always so beautiful on the seas. On every adventure I went, the sea always had a unique style of its beauty in different areas.

The ship swayed gently and the ocean breeze whipped my hair over my face. I stood up from my seat on the wooden deck and walked over to the mast. I perched myself on the sail and watched the world pass me by. Definitely one of my favorite places n the ship.

I noticed moments later, that something was different about the ocean. It was windier, and the sun wasn't shining as brightly, even if it was noon. Strange. The air too was different; it tasted saltier and felt more humid. Maybe we were nearing land, but no, I would have seen it by now. It could just be me overreacting. But it couldn't, because I know the sea like the back of my hand. It didn't make sense. But then again, the sea can be very unpredictable.

I heard someone calling my name from below me, so I swung off of the mast. Father was looking over the ocean as I was before. "There is something different," I stated. He nodded, but kept looking out to the waters. The waves were slightly getting larger, and winds started picking up. Then I realized what it could be that was strange.

"Storm!" I stated in surprise. But my father didn't turn his gaze.

"No, darling, it's something different. Something worse," he told me. Worse?

"What?"

"Possibly something worse, it could be something good as well," he said quietly.

I looked at him in confusion. "You're not making sense."

Finally he looked at me. "Just remember the stories I told you, darling. The adventures that Elizabeth, Will, and I had. With Captain Barbosa and Davy Jones. Then I will probably make sense to you." I was immersed in my thoughts and memories until I saw something I have never seen before.

**_A/N:_**_ Yes, I know, very short. But I'm tired and I said updates every Sunday. Goodnight!_


End file.
